warriors romance storys
by billy bob jones the third
Summary: ok so I just started this seires of romance storys and yes I do take requsets but with oc's I want there back round storys so please review and no hate and love and tolerate .


**OK THIS SHORT ROMANCE IS ABOUT SANDSTORMXTIGERSTAR BUT I WANT IT TO BE DIFFRENT THEN WHAT HAPPEND IN THE BOOKS SO PLEASE NO HATE AND ENJOY^.^**

I was out hunting when i was attacked by three no FOUR cats three held me down when a big black cat with amber eyes walked up to me and said "you are coming with us" I was scared and angry as they dragged me to the shadowclan more I fought the more they hurt me so later I stopped hoping to escape but it failed and then they dragged me into a fox hole and I blacked out.

I woke up angry because before I was taken I fought with firestar he was taking advantage of being leader and wanted me as a mate but for some reason I knew we would not work out. Yet every cat said i should be with firestar but I didint want him as a mate so I went hunting and ended here then I heard a voice and I shivered in fear as I saw who it was,tigerstar.

He smiled "why sandstorm I never thought I would see you here"he looked at me and then told the to cats outside to leave and he stared at me with look I could see in forever than he said"oh sandstorm I never thought I could love a cat this way before and here I am sitting and talking to you" he smiled looked as if he wanted to tell me something then he said"I love you". I never thought about him that way,my mate,my love?

He got me out and said "come with me sandstorm" I did and was confused and hazy from hunger and what I just heard from took me to his den and told me he would come back. my first instinct was to run but I could not bring my self to run and I saw a pool of water and I was thirsty I helped my self then in one nest i decided to lay down I thought about what I herd from tigerstar I thought out loud"does he love me?"I do like him but what he did was hard to forget"I laid my head down and wondered than I heard paw steps and saw tigerstar with a plump rabbit he dropped it at my paws and said "eat up, tomorrow were hunting"he said with a shared though it was strange the rabbit and slept.

I woke up with a paw poking at me and then I shot up like a squirrel hearing a cat step on a twig I realized I was in tigerstars den.I got up and followed tigerstar into the pines and I saw that some of the thunderclan forest was covered in shadowclan sent I looked at tigerstar and he purred "its for you to hunt in"so we ran across the thunderpath and started our hunt I spotted a plump pheasent and I stalked it then only a tail length away I pounced and killed it with a swift blow I heard "nice catch" and saw tigerstar with a squirrel in his jaws smiled and complimated him on his squirrel then he pushed me in a bush.I was confused then I heard hissing I was WAS FIRESTAR!

I jumped out hissing at firestar when he hit tigerstar he was shocked to see me then started blah blahing"sandstorm my mate why are you with this brute and not with me?"I snareled "YOU FOX HEART JUST WANT TO MAKE YOURSELF LOOK LIKE LEADER WHEN YOUR NOT!"Before I could say more he attacked me then as he was going to attempt at making a killing blow tigerstar lunged at him and manged to take away a life and then ran to my side.s he worringly asked "are you ok?"I smiled and told him"yes".

We looked at firestar. tigerstar took him back to camp while I took our prey when we got there I gave the prey to a tortishell she-cat and watched as firestar tried to attack me but was clawed at instead by the same cat who kidnapped me as I watched tigerstar on the bone pile I felt it I realized I love him and so I went to the medicen den and got my wounds treated then I went and got my pheasent and went to tigerstars no OUR den and waited for him.I laid in his nest and smiled when he got back we shared the pheasent then slept.

A few moons passed when thunderclan and windclan were forced to join tigerclan due to a cold leafbare and since tigerstar was in a good mood today I decided to tell him he walked in tired he curled up next to me and then I told him"tigerstar im expecting your kits"and with that I slept happy.

"aaaahhhhh"It hurt to bear his kits."push sandstorm push"I heard paw steps pounding inside the den tigestar wanted me to stay inside our den then the nursury I looked to see our wonderful kits tigerstar insited on to of them the to kits who looked like him to be hawkkit and bramblekit and the three she-cats to be sweetkit,lionkit,and moonkit.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT TOOK ME HOURS SO PLEASE IF WANT TO SEE A ROMANCE OF YOUR** **FAV**** COUPLE THEN PLEASE,IF ITS A OC THEN GIVE GOOD BACK STORY** **AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE HOPE YOU LIKED MY FIRST STORY^.^**

**BILLY THE CAT**


End file.
